


Errements Tragiques et Profonds D'un Grand Homme Sous-estimé Et Incompris

by Dupond_et_Dupont



Category: Les Dissociés (2015)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupond_et_Dupont/pseuds/Dupond_et_Dupont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chantal n’avait aucun dark background. Pas comme Milo. Parce qu’il était peut-être un peu chtarbé, mais Chantal ne pouvait s’empêcher de le trouver vraiment classe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errements Tragiques et Profonds D'un Grand Homme Sous-estimé Et Incompris

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Saturne d’avoir corrigé ce texte et de m’avoir aidé à trouver un titre à la con ! :D Ce n’est pas très long, juste une petite scène d’introspection du pourquoi du comment Chantal en est arrivé à trahir les Dissociés. Je n’ai pas vraiment d’affection pour ce personnage, mais il a un tel potentiel comico-pathétique !
> 
> Ca se passe donc après la toute première scène du film où on voit Milo martyriser une bouteille (d’ailleurs, on n’entend pas bien ce que Milo dit dans cette scène, mais si vous activez les sous-titres, vous verrez bien que Milo s’adresse à Chantal !).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

Une mouche vrombissait.

Il y en avait toujours une ou deux qui voletaient au plafond, attirées par l'odeur de la sueur et le sucre des cocktails renversés.

Le Royal dancing n’était pourtant pas vétuste. Ce n'était pas un de ces pubs où le sol collait, ni un de ces bars avec des trous dans les cloisons des toilettes. Non, le Royal dancing était une boîte de nuit de qualité. Et avec les Dissociés qui y rôdaient toute la journée, Chantal était bien obligé de garder le lieu en bon état.

En tout cas, c'est ce que Chantal répondait à George à chaque fois que ce dernier se plaignait de devoir faire le ménage. Et s'il omettait de révéler que cela lui évitait de devoir engager quelqu'un pour le faire, c’était parce qu’il n'était nullement tenu de tout lui raconter. Après tout, c’était lui le boss. Il mettait son établissement au service des Dissociés, il avait le droit à quelques compensations.

La mouche se posa sur une étagère et Chantal se redressa, arrêtant d'astiquer son comptoir comme le tenancier d'un mauvais film de gangster.

Là, quelques jours plus tôt, Milo l’avait empoigné. La vision de la bouteille de verre se brisant sur son visage lui semblait encore bien trop réelle, quand bien même ce n’était pas vraiment _son_ visage mais celui de Terry. Quelle importance, son corps, celui de Terry, celui de Léa. Ils faisaient tous partie de la même communauté.

 _Communauté_. _Il n’y a aucune communauté, Chantal !_

Les mots prononcés par Milo restaient plus profondément ancrés en lui que la douleur du coup.

_Vous n’avez aucune putain d’ambition !_

C’était faux. Les Dissociés se servaient de leurs pouvoirs pour aider les gens, rendre le monde meilleur. De grands pouvoirs impliquaient de grandes responsabilités.

Mais ils n’étaient pas dans un comics.

Une partie de Chantal ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que tout ceci était affreusement _gnangnan_.

Milo ne s’encombrait pas avec de telles considérations. Était-ce la condition pour devenir puissant ? Car Milo était _puissant_. L’aisance avec laquelle il passait d’un corps à l’autre, n’importe quel corps, même ceux dont l’âme s’accrochait fermement, l’avait toujours impressionné. Mais surtout, il leur avait montré cette nouvelle technique. Il avait posé ses mains sur le crâne de Terry et si le jeune Anglais avait essayé de résister, se débattant contre la poigne, la lutte n’avait guère duré. Milo pouvait contrôler plusieurs corps à la fois. George avait été effaré en voyant cela et ils étaient presque tous restés sans voix – Léa avait lâché un « Putain » à voix basse.

Chantal avait senti un frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale. De peur ou d’excitation, il ne savait pas exactement.

Il voulait être aussi puissant.

Mais il avait beau s’entraîner secrètement le soir, il ne parvenait pas à évoluer. Il n’avait mis que Léa dans la confidence, qui l’aidait à s’exercer. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le voient échouer, encore et encore. Il n’accordait pas une confiance particulière en la jeune Dissociée mais il avait obtenu son silence en acceptant qu’elle emprunte son corps dès qu’elle le désirait.

Il restait la risée de tous.

Personne n’avait jamais osé se moquer de Milo.

Quel que soit le corps qu’il empruntait, Milo avait cet air sombre et préoccupé, comme si ce qui l’affectait n’était pas du même domaine qu’eux. Il disparaissait des jours entiers sans prévenir. Parfois, Milo le fixait sans rien dire, de longues minutes durant. Un passé sombre et mystérieux se cachait derrière ce regard torturé.

Ouais, il devait l’admettre, même si Milo était un peu chtarbé, il était _classe_.

Mais rien de tel n'était arrivé dans la vie de Chantal. Il n'avait aucun _dark background_. Son souvenir le plus traumatisant remontait à l’école primaire, lorsqu’il s’était fait confisquer toutes ses cartes Pokémon par la maîtresse parce qu’il avait osé les sortir en classe, alors que presque tous les autres gamins de la classe les regardaient aussi pendant la leçon. Mais la maîtresse ne leur disait rien, parce que c’étaient les amis de son fils, ah ! Mais ce goût amer de l’injustice lui paraissait bien maigre. Il ne pouvait même pas aller chercher un sombre passé du côté de sa famille. Ses parents tenaient un tabac-presse dans la Sartes, vendant cartes postales et porte-clefs à l’effigie de vaches s’exclamant « Tu meuh manques ! ».

Encore quelque chose qu’il cachait aux autres. Il n’aurait jamais fini d’entendre leurs boutades s’ils l’apprenaient. Cela avait déjà été un fiasco lorsque sa sœur était venue lui rendre visite. Quand il avait compris qu’il ne pouvait pas empêcher les Dissociés de la voir, il avait tout fait pour qu’elle ne parle pas trop de sa vie. Mais Frédérique – ses parents avaient indéniablement de l’humour – était une vraie bavarde et parlait de sa profession sans aucune gêne. Cela n’aurait pas posé de problème si elle faisait n’importe quoi d’autre que sculpter et vendre des sextoys en bois.

Chantal se massa les yeux avec lassitude. Il pouvait passer outre le regard de reproche de sa sœur, mais il entendait encore les railleries de ses compagnons. Il était sûr qu’ils en parlaient encore dans son dos.

Il était sûr qu’ils parlaient de beaucoup d’autres choses dans son dos. Parce qu’il ne pouvait croire qu’une gamine de cinq ans qu’ils venaient tout juste de recueillir soit plus forte que lui. Il en avait assez d’être le dindon de la farce. Ils partagent leurs secrets sans lui, l’empêchant d’atteindre ses pleines capacités.

Milo l’avait si bien dit : il n’avait aucune ambition. Pourtant, cela allait changer.

Il était le boss ici.

Et bientôt, il serait bien plus.

La mouche s'envola.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Errements Tragiques et Profonds D'un Grand Homme Sous-estimé Et Incompris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165511) by [Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic)




End file.
